Cosmetic and personal care lotion dispensers that simultaneously dispense two different products are known. These generally use two product reservoirs in a side-by-side arrangement. These may be further differentiated depending on whether the system uses two separately functioning pumps, one for each reservoir, or one pump which draws products from both reservoirs. In the first case, the two products may not be mixed until they are dispensed onto an application surface, such as the skin. This type of system is preferred when the two products are reactive with each other, but should be prevented from reacting until the time of use. In the latter case, the products are mixed in the accumulator of the pump. Since there is always some product in the accumulator in between uses, it may be preferable if the two products are not reactive with each other. In either case, the side by side arrangement of the two reservoirs has a detrimental effect on the overall appearance of the product packaging. For example, clear glass or plastic reservoirs allow the consumer to see the two products and the two pump dispensers. This may not be desirable. Also, since both products are visible, both products have to have a finished appearance for the consumer market. Appearance is a quality that may have little to do with efficacy, but achieving a finished appearance does increase cost. On the other hand, the reservoirs could be opaque so that the products and multiple pump mechanisms are not visible, but then the design choices have been limited by the dual pump system, where the high-end appearance of a clear package may be preferred.